


Milky Way

by Al_D_Baran



Series: Hercules & Omphale - The Greek-Inspired Sheith A/B/O AU [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Ancient Greece, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Arranged Marriage, Gladiators, Intersex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Penetrative Sex, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Power Dynamics, References to Knotting, Slavery, Vaginal Fingering, not really but heavily inspired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 09:38:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9883733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Al_D_Baran/pseuds/Al_D_Baran
Summary: "What is left, however, floating through the air, and explaining the lack of Alpha guards anywhere around the quiet garden, is a sweet smell, mixed to heady sweat. It gets to his brain quickly, blood leaving him to pool southward as his mind fills with the realisation. Keith called him secretly during a heat. If the king can accept him fucking around with an Alpha slave, nobility where he comes from, an important thing even where he comes from, the foolishness of it excused even more by his height and broadness, a heat is something else."Keith calls for his valiant Paladin to help him during an heat but Shiro is terribly responsible. PWP.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I’m emo and I’m making more in this vaguely Hercules AU. TW for heat sex and knotting and some raunchy dirty talk. Didn’t expect my adult life to be me writing porn to unfitting Lana Del Rey song but here we are. (It was Jealous Girl btw.)  
> Also, I was really pleased to see all the positive answer to this! It makes me very happy. Thank you all so much for taking time to read, kudos and comment the last story! I hope you'll enjoy this one.

When Keith calls for him, Shiro expects nothing much.

He expects a little more when it’s a servant who brings him, orders him to be quite as they stealthily cross the gardens across, avoiding guards, to enter the Prince’s villa from a sparsely guarded backroom. Shiro feels a question rise in his throat at the oddity of everything, about to ask the Beta but she’s already left.

What is left, however, floating through the air, and explaining the lack of Alpha guards anywhere around the quiet garden, is a sweet smell, mixed to heady sweat. It gets to his brain quickly, blood leaving him to pool southward as his mind fills with the realisation. Keith called him secretly during a heat. If the king can accept him fucking around with an Alpha slave, nobility where he comes from, an important thing even where he comes from, the foolishness of it excused even more by his height and broadness, a heat is something else.

During heat, Omegas are most fertile. If an Alpha manages to knot them enough, it is almost guaranteed the union will be fruitful. _Pups_. Shiro can’t see himself getting any with Keith but the smell gets to him. Keith smells terribly sweet, always does and Shiro rubs his face as he walks through the curtains of the open villa. Has Keith planned this? Planned that Shiro would come to see him and so, he would be safe?

Perhaps he is seeing too much in this. Keith can’t be so foolish as to let him take him like this, as sexual as their relationship is. Perhaps he trusts no other guards to be around him during his most vulnerable time. Omegas are incredibly rare and prized for their fertility, especially in some Barbarian cultures, where that same quality gives them the right to practice magic. But in the south here, Omegas are _possessions_. Keith is a prince, certainly off-limits, and as precious as he is, he is a male, making coupling difficult and making him _even more_ precious, practically priceless.

The only other time Shiro has seen a male Omega during the time he’s been dragged through the Empire for gladiator fights, was in brothel. They were kept on a special mixture of herbs that rendered them infertile, stuffed with aphrodisiacs to make them look in heat when a customer wanted them. All this because pregnancies are taxing. Childbirth, without hips wide enough, is difficult, often results in death. After all, their bodies, even if lithe and softer, is very much male. To not have to pay for another male Omega to satisfy their clientele, these establishment make sure they are high off their minds, bodies ruined by drugs, but still able to make the mess rich men wants off them.

Precious doesn’t mean the same thing to everyone, if everyone agrees Omegas are such.

Shiro walks through the villa, entering the bedroom, a tangle of pillows and blankets. Keith is naked, sprawled across them, breathing hard, one hand absent-mindedly playing with his cock, as it leaks on a silken sheet. The sight shouldn’t arouse him so much but – Keith has his head pressed to the lion hide’s mane, breathing the scent in it as if he can still smell _them_ over it. Shiro suddenly feels light, reaches to touch the void his left arm has, well, left behind.

He could hold Keith responsible. But Shiro knows better than that, holding grudges would only be to poison himself from inside.

Slowly, he approaches, waiting for the indigo eyes to move to him. Keith barely stops his caresses, taking a deep breath in the coarse hair of the fur, gestures for him to come closer. So this wasn’t for protection, Shiro guesses when Keith parts his legs, moving a hand to his chest, pinching at the budding flesh there, filled more than usual from the heightened hormones of his heat. Shiro feels his mouth water, thinking of sucking on them until milk would happen. He closes his eyes, focuses.

“My Prince,” he says, voice hoarse from arousal, pulling Keith’s sticky hand in his when he tries to touch him. “We can’t have… intercourse now, you are…”

“In heat? I noticed.” Keith chuckles, shoulders shaking from the lovely laugh, looking at him from behind a curtain of wild, dark curls, spreading over the perfectly pale skin of his shoulders. “If you want to call fucking by a fancy word, it’s exactly what I want you to do.” He’s breathless, taking his hand away to finger himself open, thighs and ass a mess of juices and Shiro wishes nothing more but to lick them off.

“I don’t think your father would like you being knotted and bred by a slave.”

Keith moans. Shiro feels his resolve bending just a little – he allows himself a touch to a peddled, flushed red nipple, leans in to suck on it softly. The swell of flesh is nothing enough to sag even a little and Shiro finds it endearing, mouths the skin slowly as Keith threads his fingers in his hair.

He pulls back, moving his hand to his collarbone, holding Keith down.

“You’d like that.”

Keith smiles, pulling on the rope that he uses as a belt. “Please? I’ve never…”

 _Of course_. Keith is kept for his half-brother Lotor for marriage, to keep their bloodlines as pure as possible. If knotting feels good outside of heat, every Omega agrees that during it, it is like dying and coming back from death. Something so intense does sound like something Keith might seek out. Shiro is truly flattered Keith would trust him to take his knot but Shiro only shakes his hand, taking one of his hands in his.

“Keith – _my Prince_ ,” he sounds like he’s begging a little, but Shiro can’t care. “You can’t be serious. The risks of pregnancy outside of heat as near null, but during… surely, you wouldn’t want to have a bastard child just to anger your father? I could lose my head. Think of… you’d be worthless, who knows what Lotor could think of you after that?”

“There’s chances I won’t—“

“You’re not that stupid,” Shiro cuts him off, pushing him back down on the fur, seeing Keith swallow. If the smell is any indication, being pushed down arouses him terribly. “Think of the child that could happen. With a slave, a crippled one at that. What do you think they’ll do to it?”

Silence. Nothing good can come out of it. Keith might think it’s only a game, that he can have what he wants, but Shiro won’t let a hypothetical child – even if it wouldn’t have been his – suffer a life like this. There would be nothing good coming from an honourless heritage, even if Shiro’s tribe is known for their great warriors, they are still seen as barbarians and inferior.

“I don’t know.” Keith isn’t particularly sheltered, but he looks away, ashamed. He looks back up, guiding Shiro’s hand to his hole. “At least this?”

“More than this,” Shiro says softly, leaning in to kiss him tenderly, his hand on his ass cheek, bringing his body a little closer to his. Keith has a slight layer of pudge in the most perfect places, long legs… Shiro loves holding him close. “I’ll keep the pants on. No touching to the belt. It stays on.” He brushes his palm past Keith’s cock, running his fingers along the wet length of his slit, thumbs his clit, spreads his pussy open to push two fingers, knuckles deep inside.

Keith does exactly as he would have done if he had his left arm – loops it around Shiro’s hips to press himself to the muscular chest, using his other hand to keep the noises he makes down, biting on the back of his fingers to silence himself. Shiro kisses his knuckles tenderly, moving his hands between the splayed thighs slowly, finding an odd comfort in the feeling of the coarse mane under them.

The Omega’s body shakes with pleasure, one leg slotting between his as the other opens wider. His fingers leave his mouth, letting Shiro the leisure to push his tongue inside, lewdly kissing him, cracking an eye open to see Keith stroking himself exuberantly. His smell tells he is close, too, folds tightening around him suddenly, cock spurting on his stomach. Shiro smiles, feeling Keith flutter around him, as if trying to milk him, to make him knot. It takes a moment for the boy to come back to his senses, looking at him, hair stuck to his forehead.

He kisses it, softly, keeping his fingers in, aware Omegas find it soothing. Keith pulls him down for a kiss, silent, watching him in a different way from usual. He’d have expected him to talk about how much he wanted his knot, how the fingers aren’t enough, that _pulling out_ _is an option_ – as stupid as that idea is –, but the prince is uncharacteristically silent, using the hand that isn’t around him to press his hand a little more against his crotch.

“You should drink some water,” Shiro says softly, knowing he needs a tall glass of it himself. His cock is straining, instincts begging him to fill Keith too – but he can’t let himself do it, as wonderful as it sounds. Keith nods, still gripping his wrist a little tighter. “Let’s stay like this, mmh? Until you feel like moving.”

Keith only nods again, his head moving to rest against his shoulder. It’s a pause Shiro knows won’t last but he still kisses his Prince’s forehead, as if he’s done well. He did, he thinks, glad that he didn’t fight his decision, didn’t beg until he knew his resolve would break, until his scent would break him. Keith has done good, he concludes, convinced, staring at him fondly, at the mess of jet black hair on the equally dark fur under him.

If only the consequences wouldn’t be so dire, Shiro thinks, wishing to draw a leg over him, ravish him, just like that, just like he wants and he wants _too._

If only.

He tries not to think about it, lets his head lie against Keith’s, lets himself earn some rest, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are better than kudos.  
> Next chapter will have some oral. Updates may be slow because college and shit and I have lots to catch up on because I had surgery.  
> Feel free to request for stuff and kinks, I'll try to add them to the vague plot this story has.  
> Also if Keith sounds young here, it's because he's just a spoiled, sheltered prince. I can't care about the age discourse but feel free to imagine them as old as you wish but Keith is in no way meant to be a child here. That said Shiro is obviously a little (big) bit older.  
> Thanks for reading, hope to smell ya next time. Come yell at me on Tumblr about Voltron on my sideblog @kneithkogane.


End file.
